Demigods vs Humans Duh! Duh! Duh!
by purplezebra5
Summary: This is the second book to my first one: Percy Jackson and the Hunger Games. So if you haven't read my first one, please do. :) Now, please enjoy the story:
1. Chapter 1

Demigods vs. Humans! Duh! Duh! Duh!

Ch. 1

Percy's P.O.V.

"5...4...3...2...1."

The Hunger Games have begun.

I run towards the Cornicopia and stop midway. I stop because I see regular tributes heading for the giant swords and stuff and heading towards other people to kill them. Geez, they have no mercy at all! Well, I'm going to find some water because this arena is like a desert. Which is not very good for a son of Poseidon.

"Percy!" I hear Annabeth shout, she's all the way on the other side of the Cornicopia. She beckens for me to come to her. I go around all the fighting and killing, trying to stay away from that as much as possible if I can, thank you very much. When all of a sudden, a spear flys right in front of my eyes. I stop dead in my tracks, and turn to my right. I see some guy coming towards me with another spear. Well hello there person, please don't kill me.

I reach for my ballpoint pen, very handy, and click it. Wa-bam! A sword. I lunge towards the guy, and he dodges my swing. I follow him step by step, never taking my eye off him, and never losing track of him. I take a couple swings, and he dodges them all, he takes some throws also, but I dodge them as well. He eventually, grunts (weird, I know) and heads back towards the Cornicopia to go fight someone else. That's right, he better go away. Hehehehe. Now I go over by Annabeth.

"Sorry." she says.

"For what?" I ask.

"Telling you to come over by me, I didn't think anyone would try to attack you..." she says.

"Well, we are in a game where people fight to the death, so, yeah. But it's fine." :)

"Ok, good. But that was really awesome fighting!"

"Thank you! Now, why did you want me to come over here?" I ask.

"Because, why not? Can't we be by each other?"

"I'm just asking!"

"I know." she says, "so how are you liking the arena?"

"Do I even have to answer? Being the son of Poseidon, I think that says enough."

"Yeah, I figured. Well, being the daughter of Athena comes in handy in times like this. Let's go find some water." she says, and we leave the Cornicopia and head deeper into the arena, not knowing what will happen, or where we are going. All we know, is that we are going together...and also to find some water so we don't die of thirst. We're so smart.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

Katniss's P.O.V.

Oh yeah, another "game" where I can get killed.

This time the arena is much like a desert. Which is not so good, because that means they probably made water harder to find than normal, so I'm guessing many people will die from thirst. As it counts down to our last seconds, I think wheter I should go for the bow, or run to find water.

I decide I should quickly go for the bow, and then find water. I could use some type of weapon. I run, and surprisingly get it without someone trying to kill me. Huh, that's a shocker. I run away, and nobody is running crazily at me yelling die Katniss! So it's all good.

So now I run for water, but I look around to see if I can find anyone who I made friends with when we were training, so we could ali. Well, I don't see Peeta, but I do see Annabeth, and she's with some guy. They are running together away from the Cornicopia. Ok, I guess I'll go on my own. So I do. I run until I feel somewhat safer than before, and I than start walking, searching for some water. Silence. I don't hear any screaming, so the bloodbath is over, but now the careers could be anywhere. I suddenly hear some trickling sound-yes. I hear water running. I head to the left, because it seems that's where the water is coming from.

"Katniss!" I hear someone shout, "Come with us! We can be allies." I look around and see Annabeth and some guy. So they were looking for water also. I walk towards them.

"You scared me when you shouted my name! I thought you were the careers and I was about to die!" I say.

"Oh, sorry." Annabeth says.

"It's fine...who are you?" I ask, gestering towards the guy.

"I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon."

"Oh, isn't he the god of water?" I ask.

"Yeah."

"Then you must hate this arena!"

"I do, but I could find the water, it's in my blood." he says. Ok...

"Did you grab anything at the giant thing-ma-jig?" Annabeth asks.

"The what?"

"You know, that giant thing in the middle, where all the weapons are." she says.

"Oh, the Cornicopia? Yeah, I grabbed the bow." I said, showing the bow.

"You got the bow? Um, if I were you I would stay away from Thalia." Percy says.

"Yeah, good idea. Did you grab anything?" I ask.

"We grabbed this bag, it has a few water bottles, some matches, other stuff, but here, you can have it, we have our own." Annabeth says, tossing me an empty water bottle. We all fill are water bottles up at the water pond thing, when we suddenly see the careers heading our way. They haven't noticed us yet, but I hope they never do.

"C'mon, let's run." I whisper to Annabeth and Percy.

"Why? We can handle them." they say.

"Maybe you two can, but me, not so much. I mean I can shoot them with my bow, but not now and not all of them." I explain.

"Well with you and your bow and us with are skill, we can take them down." Percy says.

"Ok...but if one of us dies right now, I'm blaming you!" I say, kind of joking, kind of not.

"Hey! Look! More people to kill!" some career notices us and shouts.

We head towards them, my bow ready for action. Then all of a sudden, the "leader" it seems, of the careers stops, and they all follow him. He looks scared, and he whispers something to them.

"But Mac we can take them down together!" I hear some girl say.

"Not now, let's go." he says, and they turn around and walk away. What was that?

"Ha, they better go away." Annabeth says.

"Do you know why they stopped?" I ask.

"Yeah. Remember when some guy hit you at training?" she asks.

"Yeah." I say.

"Well, that was him. His name is Mac, and I threatened him when you were unconcious, and that probably scared him. So yeah, we're ok. None of us have died yet." She says.

"What about Peeta?" I say.

"Or Danny, Thalia...possiblly Travis Stoll." Percy chimes in.

"Uh...with that thought, c'mon, let's go. Follow me." Annabeth orders and points behind me. I turn around and see why we have to go over there. The careers are heading towards some guy, and that guy doesn't know they are behind him.

"Isn't that Danny, Percy?" Annabeth asks.

Percy squints and looks over there, and all of a sudden his eyes open big and wide.

"Let's go." Percy says, and starts walking over there, with Annabeth and I behind him. I take it that's someone named Danny, Percy and Annabeth know him and care for him, and we have to help him.

Well, I would say I'm a pretty good guesser if I may say so myself, and we all walk over there to help him.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

Annabeth's P.O.V.

We all run over to help Danny.

"Hey,uh, so, Annabeth...who's Danny?" Katniss asks me.

"He's a demigod, son of Hephastus, a friend." I explain.

"Oh. Ok."

"Danny!" Percy shouts. Danny turns around in astonishment. Right away he notices the careers, he goes into action, and we do too.

When Mac sees me she studders, he tries to hind behind the other careers. Wimp.

"Hey Mac, what's up?" I ask him. No answer, "why are you hiding behind your 'friends'? Are you a wimp or something? C'mon, I'm a girl. I couldn't possibly be near as good as you. Now get over here and fight like a man!" I say. Normally, I would never! And I repear never! Say that I'm a girl, girls aren't as good as boys, but it seemed to perk him up. He came out from hiding and took out his spear, looking as furious as hilarious can get.

We fight.

It's me against Mac. Percy against Darika. Katniss against Bethany-whoa. Hold it. Bethany is like, 13. And she's good...-ok, anyway, and Danny against Bryce.

He pretends to thrown me off gaurd by faking throwing his spear. Doesn't do anything to me, I saw it coming.

"You know Mac, I'm the daughter of Athena. Do you know what that means?" I say.

"That just because you're a demigod, doesn't mean I can't kill you and cook you up for dinner." he says, rude.

"No, Athena is the goddess of wisdom, battle strategies. And I'm her daughter...do you know now?" I say, he's getting distracted. Perfect.

"Shut up and let me kill you!" he says. Dang it. He's getting back on track. I fake throw my dagger, do some awesome ninja turn, kick him a few times, throw a couple of punches, dodge some of his attempts, and finally, grab his spear, and put him in a headlock. I have his spear to his stomach, my dagger to his throat.

"Any last words?" I say. He struggles to get out, "I didn't think so." I stab my dagger to his throat, and hear two loud screams. There. Mac is dead. One down, 3 more careers to go.

I realized one scream was Mac, the other... I turn around and see Darika charging at me with all her might. She looks very mad. Boo hoo, things happen that we don't like girly. Deal with it.

She reaches me and I kick her in the gut. Darika stumbles on her back, but gets right back up, she has a dagger also. We fight head to head for a while, I glance over at Katniss to see how she is doing. She is not very good at straight up fighting I think, just distance, because right now, she isn't doing so good. And I'm not the only one who notices it.

"Katniss!" Peeta comes and shouts, running down to help her. I've got Darika down on the ground, holding her with my foot. Bethany, the 13 year old, glances over at him, and is ready to attack. I just can't get over her being 13 and being soooo good.

"Peeta-I can handle it." Katniss says, but he ignores her. I would to if I were Peeta, she's struggling and is on the verge of being stabbed be Bethany. Lovely thoughts, aren't they?

Bethany turns around, which was a big mistake. Katniss notices it also, and she takes the chance. She gets her bow ready, and that's when everything goes wrong. Darika pushes my leg off her and attacks me, Bethany takes a slice at Peeta's arm and he falls down. She turns around and takes a jab at Katniss to, and gets her in the hand. I'm just about to get loose of Darika attacking me to help Peeta and Katniss, but she jabs at me with her dagger, and it hits me in the stomach.

Then everything went black.

Duh! Duh! Duh! :P


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

Percy's P.O.V.

Annabeth. That's all I can think of. Annabeth. I turn to help her.

I run over to Annabeth, when a dagger flashes right in front of my face. I look up, and it's Darika. I do the first thing that pops into my mind. Water, my strongest.

There's only a little bit of water, unless there's some somewhere else...doesn't matter. I have to help Annabeth. I stand strong and bring the water towards me. I rush it onto Darika, and she falls immediately, struggling to get up. I kneel down by her, she's unconcious, and bleeding from her stomach, I have to help.

I did this before, I healed her wrist when we were in Medusa's layer on the way to prove that I was innocent of stealing Zeus' lightning bolt. Sopme lady got a good grip on her, and turned to stone. But I had water near me, and right now it's all on Darika, who is still struggling.

My water bottle! I get it out, quick, and open it. I touch the water, and her stomach. At first, it doesn't work. But then, I see the blood stop. And it starts to go away. I need some type of bandage...someone's sock? Mine will have to do.

I take my sock off and stritch it until its long enough to fit around her waist. I lift her shirt up a littl-just a little, otherwise it would be awkward. And it's looks like a cut, but to make sure it doesn't start to bleed again, I wrap my sock around her cut. I'm about to lift her up, when I get pushed over. It's Bryce.

"Stop!" I say.

Surprisingly, they do.

"Attack me, and end up like Darika!" I shout, and point to her. She's lying on the ground, dead.

It's only Bethany and Bryce, sister and brother. They look at each other and back away, and leave. Wonderful. I look over at Peeta and Katniss, and they're both on the ground.

Geez, everyone is getting hurt.

"Danny, I need you to help me get Katniss and Peeta up and able to walk, I'm going to carry Annabeth." I say.

"Ok." He goes over to Katniss and reaches his hand out to her to help her up.

"I'm fine, it's just my hand," she says, "how's Peeta?"

"I'm fine...but, my arm-" he says, covering the cut on his arm with his other hand.

"Can you guys walk?" Danny asks.

"Yeah." They both say, and get up.

I pick up annabeth, and hold her like a baby. I really hope she's ok. We walk to a slight hill and decide to stop here, and call this our little hide-out thing. I gently put Annabeth down. I stay by her, in case she wakes up. Katniss's hand is better, she used my sock idea and put hers on her hand so she's good to go.

Peeta, he's alright to, but he can't use that arm that well.

Danny, Peeta, and Katniss head off to see if there's anything usefull they can find, while I stay with Annabeth.

Their gone for 5 minutes, then 10, now 20. I hope they're ok. All of a sudden, Annabeth's eyes flutter, and the open.

"Annabeth! You're awake!" I shout, and I hug her.

"Wha-what happened, where's Darika? I'm still fighti-"And she fell back down. I lift her back up.

"Darika's dead, she hit you in the stomach, and you were unconcious, and I killed her by drowning her." I explain. Now she seems more like her. She seems to be awake and ok.

"You drowned her in a desert? Are you sure it wasn't you who was unconcious?" she asks jokingly.

"No, I'm sure, I used the water from the pond."

"You're so weird Seaweed Brain." Yup, she's back.

"Hey, well if I didn't have this 'Seaweed Brain' you might be dead at this moment!"

"I'm just kidding! But thank you." she says, and leans in to hug me, I hug her back. It's night time. Wow. That went fast. But still no sign of Danny and them...

Up in the sky a blue screen appears. "The fallen." It says. "Humans:"

District 1: Mac Skeel

District 1: Darika Baxer

District 4: Mason Blauch

District 5: Taby Holb

District 5: Chris Flang

District 6: Amya Dare

District 7: Harper Swill

District 7: Brady Raciy

District 9: Breckin Roers

District 10: Quin Stam

That means no demigods have died yet, wonderful. I go to sleep, by Annabeth.

I wake up in the middle of the night, with a scream. I look up, and it's Silena!

I get up to help her, I'm sure Annabeth will be ok. I run over by Silena. She's running, and when she notices me, she shakes her head no, as if she doesn't want me to help her. I near into her and she yells, "Percy! No!" she jumps in front of me and falls to the ground. Then the person following her falls from a random arrow shot at him/her...I can't tell, it's dark.

I look over at Silena on the ground, and a bow is in her stomach. She took that for me. That's why she didn't want me to come by her, she knew that person was aiming for me.

I kneel down by her.

"Silena! Why did you do that!" I say.

"Brian Jones, son of Ares. He found me, and said that either he would kill me, or I would show him where you were, so he could kill you." she said, she sounds light.

"And, I ran, I couldn't let him kill you, but he followed me. And when I saw you, I didn't want you to get hurt because of me, so I didn't want you to help me." she continues.

"Silena, you took this arrow for me. I will always remember you, you saved me. Thank you. Don't feel any guilt, you are amazing." I say.

"Percy, I know their plan, some of the demigods: Brian, Andrew, Lily, and Ronny. They want you. They want you because they said you hurt their family members in the war against Kronos." she said, she explained to me their plan.

"Silena-you're a great demigod. Thank you, now let's try to help you, c'mon." I say, I can't let her die because of me.

"Percy, no. I-I'm sorry Percy." she says, and her eyelids close. No. No! NO! She can't go, not in place of me-that's it.

Katniss, Danny, and Peeta come.

"Did he die? I think I hit him?" Katniss asks.

"Yes, you hit him, so I think he did, but so did..." They look over and see her. They know.

"C'mon." I say and head back to Annabeth.

"Where are we going?" Peeta asks.

"To kill Andrew, Lily, and Ronny. They killed Silena, she took the arrow for me. Now they are going to pay the price. Silena died a hero, maybe not to others, but to me. And now I'm going to make it up to her." I say.

And we head over to Annabeth, to wake her up, and go get Andrew, Lily, and Ronny, and make sure that Silena was their last kill.

Author's Note: I hope you are enjoying my story, but please, if you haven't read my first story, please read that before this, it'll make more sense. And also, Please Review! I really like to get them, so please! :) thanks for reading! :-D


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5

Peeta's P.O.V.

We head back to Annabeth to wake her up and go get Andrew, Lily, and Ronny according to Percy. But when we get there...Annabeth is gone.

Percy just stares at the ground.

"No, this is my fault, I shouldn't have left her!" I hear him mumble, he sounds like he wants to cry. I can understand that. Someone who he knew just died for him and now his girlfriend is missing.

"Percy, it's ok. Don't blame yourself-" I try to assure him, but he interrupts me.

"No! It's not ok. She was still hurting, and I left her. Alone. No way she could defend herself. And Silena just died for me. For ME. And now Annabeth is missing becasue of ME. I'm doing everything wrong! I should've been the one to die, not Silena. It's all my fault! All mine! Noone else, but me...and I feel so guilty for everything! I can't do anything right." he shouts.

"Percy, stop. Stop it now. We will find Annabeth, and we WILL kill Andrew, Lily, and Ronny. And I'm guessing they probably took Annabeth. So, let's go find her. It'll be alrgiht." Katniss says.

"Ok." he says after a few seconds.

We search, and search some more, and search even more, when all of a sudden we hear a rustle in the ground. We all stop, and look around.

Bethany and Bryce.

They come out and show themselves.

"Don't panic! We're not going to hurt you." Bethany says.

"Oh yeah? And how do we know that for sure?" Danny asks.

"You just have to trust us, but we thought about it, and now that Mac and Darika are dead, we decided that we wanted to ali with you." explains Bryce.

We all look at each other, and come together in a huddle.

"What do you guys think?" Percy whispers to us.

"I don't know." we all say.

"Should we?" he asks.

"Let's give it a try, if they turn on us. Well, then they'll have to find out the hard way not to mess with us." Danny says.

"Ok."

We turn towards them.

"We accept your proposal to become alis." says Katniss.

"What the heck, Katniss? Why are you talking so fancy like? They aren't the royal family of England." I say.

"Sorry."

"So... we are going to go find Andrew, Lily, and Ronny. Demigods. And kill them. Don't ask, just come along." Percy says, eager to find Annabeth.

"Ok." Bryce and Bethany both say.

We search the arena, and finally find them, but we hide behind a tree, because they can't notice us yet.

"Ok, here's the plan." Percy says, and explains the plan.

Then we go into action.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6

Annabeth P.O.V.

I don't know where Percy went. He just got up and left me, alone! And then, it got even worse! Somebody came up behind my back and covered my mouth so I couldn't scream and put me in a bag and brought me with him/her! Technically, that's called kidnapping...so thank you Percy, for leaving me to be kidnapped. You're definitely a great boyfriend!

But, then it got a little better. The person who kidnapped me is: (drum role please) Scott. Scott Turner, the weirdo. Yeah me!

"Sup'" he says.

"No." I say.

"C'mon! I said it right this time!"

"No." I say.

"Ok...then, how's it goin'?" he asks.

"No." I say.

"Well you don't have to be rude about it! Stop saying no!"

"No." I say.

"C'mon! Can't we have a conversation?" he asks...weird.

"Ok, fine." I say.

"Really?!" he asks.

"No." I say.

"Ugh! I fell for that thing again!" haha.

"Ok. Why did you take me?" I ask.

"No." he says.

"Don't you dare start that!" I shout.

"Ok! Sorry. But, uh, that would be classified information. So, sorry, no can do."

I gave him a deathly stare and started to pound my fist into my hand, and it worked, he got scared. This is funny! :)

"Ok! Well, that would be because...I, uh, shnmuvu." she said that last part muffled.

"What?" I ask.

"I said, I flshuvmu."

"WHAT!?"

"I LOVE YOU!" he screams.

Oh, well. That's weird. Super weird.

"Uh, as totally flattered as I am...I have a boyfriend." I say.

"Have you ever heard of cheating?"

"I WILL NOT CHEAT ON PERCY! THAT'S RIDICULAS! NO WAY!" I shout.

"Wow...ok then, well why not?"

"Because I love him and he's my boyfriend!"

"Cuz I luv him and he's my bf! Mwe!" he mock me in a snotty voice.

"Did you, just make fun of me?"

"No!" he quickly respnds, "but when you do break up with Percy, I have dibs." He will not let this go!

"Scott, no. I'm sure you're a grea-, I'm sure that, deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, down under, you're a gr-, you're a gre-, you-are-a-nice-guy, and not-weird. But I'm sorry, you just, there are better guys out there. Sorry." There, I said it.

"Psh! How could there possibly be any better guys out there than me!" well, at least he didn't take it offensivly.

"Yeah, what was I thinking?" I say sarcastically.

"Exactly! So, how about we don't tell Percy about us, and ki-"

"NO!"

"What?"

"NO." I say.

"Fine. So, how's your life been."

Whatever, I guess we can have some conversation.

"Well, it's good. Except for this."

"Wonderful, what's your favorite color?" ok...weird.

"Don't have one."

(I don't know what it is so I don't know if she does or not...yeah.)

"You don't have a favorite color! How can you live with yourself!"

"Seriously?" I say.

"Next question: Who are your parents?"

"Athena and Frederick Chase."

"Eye color?"

"Gray."

"Favorite food?"

"I don't know."

"Who would you turn to when you are upset?"

"Percy."

"What don't you like?"

"Spiders."

"What do you like?"

"Architecture, and other stuff."

"What makes you laugh?"

"Uh...I don't know, things that are funny? I-wait! Are you writing this down!? You are crazy!"

"Yes, I am writing this down, and is that crazy in a good way?"

"No! Where did you even get the paper and pen?"

"None of your beeswax!"

"Ok, WHY are you writing this down?"

"No apparent reason...maybe just so I know more stuff about you, just in case you ever decide to leave that horrible weirdo Percy and decide to go to me, I know more about you :) But, that's just an idea of what it could be..."

"First of all, Percy is no horrible weirdo! You are the weirdo! And, good-bye! You are so weird."

And I leave him. hahahaha, I'm so nice to him. :P


	7. Chapter 7

Ch. 7

Katniss's P.O.V.

Percy explains to us the plan on how to get Andrew, Lily, and Ronny...and to save Annabeth. Except...

"Uh, Percy- I hate to burst your bubble, but uh, I don't think Annabeth is here...I don't see her."

"Wait...what?! Annabeth isn't here! ?Well, maybe they're hiding her..." he said kind of gloomingly.

"Yeah, I'm sure that's it." I say, I know she isn't here, I just know, but I feel bad for Percy.

The plan, starts out ok, but then, it gets kind of bad. Once they realize what we plan to do, which is kill them, they seem to know our plan, almost as if they are reading our minds...awkward.

They start going ninja on us. Andrew, faces Percy, Lily goes for me, and Ronny for Peeta. They don't know that Danny is here yet, because he is looking for Annabeth.

I'll admit it, that I'm not very good at face to face combat. Really I'm only good for shooting, long distance. Not this. But I try. And right away, it doesn't work out. Lily get ahold of me and puts me into a headlock. Yeah.

I do the only thing I can think of, I bite her. Yeah I know, it's not really mature, but it works. She let's go, and I kick her in the stomach. I think it was pretty awesome, if I may say so myself.

"Percy! What should I do? I've got her down." I say.

"Kill her!"

"Well, nooo! I'm going to let her run in a magical land of ponies! I know that! But, never mind."

"What?"

"I wanted to know if you hand any other cool ideas to kill her. But never mind." I shot her, I feel bad...kinda.

I look over at Peeta, and he's doing pretty good also. I go to help him. This Ronny chick is really aggresive. Too aggresive, she hits both of us, and we both go down. Percy notices it.

Percy is more furious than ever, which is good, for us. He gets Andrew in the neck, yeah! Ronny's the only one left, Percy comes and does ninja stuff, and gets her down like us. Peeta and I get up and Percy starts talking to Ronny.

"Ok Ronny, I'm going to give you one chance. Where's Annabeth!?"

"I don't know! We don't have her! I promise!"

"Ok, I believe you, but sorry, I'm still going to have to kill you cuz' uh, your friend killed my friend Silena, so sorry. Bye!" And now, Ronny is gone.

The blue screen thing appears in the sky.

"The fallen. Humans:"

"Districe 3: Kacey Ralt

District 3: Radden McCoy

Disrtict 4: Kate Smant

District 6: Zeppilin Serei

District 8: Pansy Ross

District 8: Mica Gole

District 9: Hana Griffen

District 10: Jeorge Joh

District 11: Starley Rodgers

District 11: Jaylor Blom

Demigods:

Silena Beauregard

Ronny Adams

Andrew Roberts

Lily Miller

Brian Jones"

"Ok, so Peeta...we are the only humans left. Wonderful..."

"And the only demigods left are us...wait, that means Annabeth is still alive! Ok, and Scott, Thalia, Travis, and Clarisse."

"Alright, so what should we do now?" I ask.

Right as I said that, the ground started shaking, and opened up. Bringing down anyone who walks in.

Duh! Duh! Duh!


	8. Chapter 8

Ch.8

Peeta's P.O.V.

The ground opened and we all stumbled to run away from it.

"Annabeth! Where are you!? Annabeth!" Percy shouted, looking around the arena.

"Percy, c'mon! Run!" shouted Danny, "unless you want to fall in the big hole of death, and you know how people say 'oh, I wish he/she would die in a hole!' well if you don't run now, that what's going to happen...so let's go!"

We ran...it was really hard to keep running and not stop to rest or anything, because it just kept getting bigger and bigger. Then, I wondered, what would happen when the hole filled up the whole arena? I decided not to think about that, right now, I'm just going to run and hope it ends soon.

"Annabeth!"

"Percy, we will find her later, but now-" I stop, because I notice, that Annabeth just got up and started to run also.

We found her! Well...not really but, uh, let's just say we did.

Annabeth turns around and stops, she notices Percy, and starts to run towards him.

"Annabeth! No- keep running!" Percy shouts at her.

She doesn't seem to want to turn, but she does.

And, ...Scott seems to be running with her- he took her! Percy is going to be soooo mad at Scott.

Then all of a sudden, the hole stops, and closes up. A loud noise happens, and we all fall.

...

We wake up, and none of us know what happened. I look around and there is Percy, Annabeth, Scott, Danny, Katniss and I, and I think there names are Thalia, Clarisse, and Travis. Well that's good, we all survived this death there is also three other girls, who were not in the games...what the heck?

"Hello." The girls say, "We've come to save you."


	9. Chapter 9

Ch. 9

Percy's P.O.V.

Annabeth-Scott-random girls...to much on my mind.

"Our names are: Kyley, Adrian, and Oriel." They say...ok, why are you here? Get to the point!

"So, I'm Scott and-" Scott walks up to them, and Kyley hits him. Hahaha, funny.

"Why are you here? Did you say you could save us? From what?" Travis asks.

"Ok...lots of questions, um, we are you to save you, yes and from the games...duh." says Oriel.

"Oh, ok! :)" Peeta and Katniss say.

"No guys, wait, this could be a trick..." I say.

"Oh, no, no trick. We took over the capitol, did all this awesome ninja stuff, found a helicopter, and flew here, and now you can all leave, and live!" says Adrian.

"So let's go." says Kyley.

I guess...so we get on the helicopter...and it's very, bizazzled. Ok...

We fly for a while, when I realize, we left Scott.

"Hey, uh, guys...we left Scott..." I say.

"Oh, yeah. We know. He's weird so we left him there on purpose." Oriel said.

Ok then. Fine with me.

They drop us off at Mt. Olympus. Katniss and Peeta are soooo amazed. Haymitch, Effie, Skey, Fiona, and the gods and goddesess are there.

"Oh you all survived! That's marvelous!" says Effie.

"So what's this about me being a loverbird?" Haymitch asks Peeta and Katniss.

"Uh..."

"Oh, he's just johin' ya! I confronted him about us finding his diary, and now we are together!"

"That's...great..." They say.

"Now let's go back home, bye guys! Thanks!" They say. We all say our goodbyes, and then they go.

Clarisse, Travis, and Thalia leave. So it's just me, Annabeth, and Danny.

Kyley, Adrian, and Oriel left. So we talk for a while, then we hear a big bang, and Scott walks through the door!

"I had to find a rope, tie it in a bunch of knots, fight off alligators, climb up, get electricuted 5 times to get through the boundaries, fall whatever feet, twist my ankle, run like 3 miles nonstop while being chased by crazy snake thingys, then...oh then it gets even worse. I got shot by a suction cup arrow in the eye, and ran into a ping-pong ball tournament and got hit my 100 mph ping pong balls, then I had to run from some angry mob of ping pong people from ruining their tournament, and finally got to the Empire State building, and Jack Frost came and froze me and I had to try and shout to people to warm me, and finally a dog peed on me which warmed me and I fianlly got here! Do you know how much work that was! All because you left me there!" Scott screamed at us.

"Ok, wonderful, now thank you for inturupting our conversation!" Annabeth said sarcastically.

"No! You're supposed to be all sorry for me and-"

"Whatever helps you sleep at night Scott." Danny inturupted him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHH!" he shouted, and then walked away. Goodbye Scott!

So..." says Annabeth.

"Let's go get some lunch!" I say. And us three head off to eat.

THE END.

Author's Note: I don't really know how to end it, but yeah. That's the end, I guess :) But I will be making a story about conversations with Scott. It'll be called: Conversations with Scott. And it's going to be really funny :P Please review and I hope you liked my story!


End file.
